


Ronny Maze {art}

by altocello



Category: Emulsion
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night he had a dream. He dreamt that someone loved him.</p><p>In which I draw Sam Heughan as Ronny Maze from the independent film <a href="http://www.emulsionthemovie.co.uk/">Emulsion</a>, by Suki Singh.  Gorgeous film noir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronny Maze {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on sketchbook paper.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

  
[ ](http://orig14.deviantart.net/8f77/f/2015/320/3/f/3f8481d3c6f3c8017479512c9c3e09a5-d9gvapn.jpg)

Also on  
[Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/133358596924/last-night-he-had-a-dream-he-dreamt-that-someone) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Ronny-Maze-572529659) | [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/41863.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and so much love to my super special Sam-Heughan-art enabler, Jelazakazone, and to Rocknvaughn & Amphigoury for keeping the pom poms waving for me. Y'all can ~~blame~~ thank them for the fact that I finished this.
> 
> (and now I can tick, "be the first to post a fanwork for a new fandom on the Archive" off my bucket list, because apparently they're going to have to make a new tag for me. Thank you, Tag Wranglers!)


End file.
